


Hold on to me

by Blanche Bichette (Wholesaleromance)



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn with some plot, episode AU, izombie season 3 spoilers, season 3 episode 13 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Blanche%20Bichette
Summary: "There's more the one way to make a zombie," Liv said with a coy smile.





	1. Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me.

“I want you to do it,” Ravi said, offering her his arm.  Liv stared at him, and she’s sure if she were human, her heart would be racing, her skin slick with sweat.  Now all of her senses were muted, but she still felt a rush of fear at the idea of turning her best friend. 

“Ravi,” she said his name so quietly, she wasn’t sure if he had even heard it. He stared down at her, his eyes shining with hope and trust. Her chest ached. “I don’t want to,” she paused for a moment to swallow hard and gaze at him, her wide eyes searching, “to change you.”

“The vaccine could work,” Ravi said. He stepped closer to her and gripped her shoulder in his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

Liv laughed bitterly. “That would be the first good thing to happen to us in forever.”

Ravi’s lips quirked upwards into a sad smile. “Yeah.” He laughed too, looking away from her and at one of the metal examination tables. 

They had really gotten dealt a terrible hand these past few years. Now everything was just getting worse and worse. A vaccine could at least help the humans who wanted to live alongside zombies co-exist a little better without worry of accidental turning. This could be a good thing for them.

“I’m scared,” she admitted, reaching out to grip his forearm. She ran her fingers over it experimentally and Ravi shivered under her touch. 

“Me too,” he said, pulling her into a hug. 

“I don’t want you to change,” Liv said into his chest. She needed Ravi, she always had. He was the only person who understood her and accepted her for what she was immediately. Well, other than maybe Clive. Her brow furrowed, Clive had really taken quickly to the whole zombie scene. 

Ravi pulled back a little, gazing down at her face. 

“I won’t,” Ravi said, “I’ll still be me, just like you’re still you.” 

Liv laughed. “To be fair, Ravi, you didn’t know what I was like before I changed.” 

“You’re still the same person, whether you see it or not.”

Ravi pulled her closer then, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Liv froze. Things had changed so much between them these past few months. Though it wasn’t like Ravi to have to console her this much. She did suspect that maybe this was more for him than for her, but it felt nice. 

“I’ll do it,” she said, her voice muffled by his chest. 

“What?” he asked.

She pulled away and looked up at him, “I’ll do it.”

“Okay,” he said, his eyes shining. He looked scared when he offered her his arm. 

She frowned and gripped his arm in her hand. She looked up at him. She could feel her lips tremble and something close to tears were burning in her eyes. 

“I love you, Ravi,” she said, her voice shaking with emotion. 

Ravi’s lips twitched, his eyes fluttering closed. A few nervous tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“I love  _ you _ , Olivia Moore,” he said. 

She dropped his arm then and rocked forward on her toes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him  _ hard _ . Ravi jerked in surprise, his hands going to her hips to push her away. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, eyes wide and questioning. 

Liv smiled coyly at him with an arched brow. “There’s more than one way to make a zombie.”

Ravi took in a shaky breath. 

“Liv,” he said her name with such reverence, she was sure she would be blushing if she were still a human. 

She opened her mouth to say something, to tell him it was okay they didn’t have to, but he leaned forward and captured her lips again. She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck again, running her fingers through his hair. 

She wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to do something like this with him, especially after being on her last brain She’d always felt a small spark of something for him, something she’d come to realize a little bit more every time he fought for her. He had been by her side since she had become a zombie, had helped her, had kept her sane for the past three years. This was something she wanted, but was too afraid to have. 

He gripped her thighs and pulled her legs around his waist.  She pulled away for a moment to laugh a bit breathlessly. He smiled at her, his eyes dancing with joy. The fear was still there, she noted, but she guessed that would never leave. Not until they knew. 

He led her to his office and lay her down on the couch. He left for a moment to lock the door and pull the shades. She watched him as he moved, a soft smile on her lips. 

He didn’t say anything when he turned around to face her again. He didn’t need to, the look of pure love and adoration he gave her was enough to make her want to melt into the couch. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she bit her lip self-consciously. 

It had been a long shot for Ravi to be on board with this. He’d dated her best friend, after all. This was more than a little taboo, but his entire relationship with Peyton had been a disaster. Well, not all of it, but--

Ravi shrugged his lab coat off of his shoulders and Liv lost her train of thought. 

She smiled at him, watching as he strutted back over towards her, holding his lab coat over his shoulder. He dropped it beside the couch and she sat up, reaching for him. He smiled and knelt on the couch between her legs. 

He covered her body with his, and kissed her again. She squirmed a little beneath him, working the buttons on his flannel shirt. He pushed her blazer off of her shoulders, trapping her arms between them for a moment before she dropped her hands from his shirt and hastily pulled it off. 

She very nearly punched Ravi in her haste to remove it and both of them looked at each other and laughed. 

Then he kissed her again, sweet and slow. He whole body shivered at his touch. It was overwhelming to think that this was actually happening. She had spent so much of their time together not knowing anything. She had placed him on this “do not touch” pedestal for so long that she hadn’t even thought to consider that they could be  _ something more _ . 

His hand pressed against her bare stomach and she jerked in surprise. 

“You’re so  _ warm _ ,” she whispered against his mouth. He hummed in response. 

“I hope you always stay this warm,” she whimpered when he pulled away to kiss her throat. His lips felt like fire on her skin. She never wanted him to become like her, but they still had to know, she still had to do this for him. 

“Don’t think about that,” he whispered in her ear, “stay with me right here.”

He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back so he could kiss her throat again and Liv let her body be taken over by sensation. 

They became nothing more than breath and touch. Her thought devolved into a  _ need _ for him that she couldn’t describe. 

Her hands went back to the buttons of his shirt, undressing him slowly. She pushed his flannel over his shoulders and met the soft jersey fabric of the t-shirt he wore under it. She groaned softly, needing to feel more of him against her. 

“Why do you always wear so many layers?” she whined. He chuckled against her collarbone and the sound vibrated through her. 

She reached the hem of his shirt and slid her hands beneath it. They met the bare skin of his stomach and his muscles jerked under her touch.

“Cold?” she asked breathlessly.

He didn’t answer, moving his head back up to kiss her again. 

He pulled her shirt over her head, messing up her hair in the process. She found herself laughing again, clinging to him and pressing open mouthed kisses on his forehead, cheek, and neck. 

Her laughter died in her throat when he began to trace his fingers over every inch of her newly exposed skin. She felt desire coil low in her belly and she moaned. Her whole body felt warm now beneath his touch, almost as if she were human again. The thought warmed her to her very core, Ravi had always made her feel human. 

She pulled his shirt over his head and arched her back into him, growing impatient at the lack of skin to skin contact. He ran his hands over her sides and dipped her head down, pressing kisses to the tops of her breasts and to her stomach. 

Her breath hitched with every press of his lips to her skin. She raised her hands over her head, digging her nails into the armrest of the couch. She rocked her hips up into him and he bit into her skin. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, one of her hands flying to his hair on instinct. 

She scraped her fingertips against his head, too afraid to use her fingernails. He bit her again. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” she whispered when he ran his tongue over the bite, smoothing over his teeth marks in her skin. 

“Always hoped you would be into that,” he whispered against her hip bone, grazing his teeth against her sensitive flesh. Liv shivered and pulled gently at his hair, her other hand tearing at the couch. 

“You’ve thought about this before?” She asked, her head still hazy with pleasure. 

“Yes,” Ravi admitted, his voice soft. He sounded almost embarrassed. 

Liv moaned at the thought, bucking her hips up into him again. 

“H-how often?” she asked. 

Ravi moved back up to kiss her again. Liv raked her fingertips over his back and ground herself against him. She felt Ravi through his jeans, hard and twitching against her with every upward thrust of her hips. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” she moaned again.

Ravi reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Liv arched her back and wiggled out of it, tossing it onto the floor. Ravi lowered himself over her, the skin of his chest grazing against her breasts. 

Liv wrapped both of her arms around his shoulders and kissed him again. She couldn’t get enough of his lips on hers. It was another thing she hadn’t expected. She didn’t spend much time allowing herself to think of Ravi like this before now, she’d always kept him separate from her increasingly weird sexual fantasies. So she hadn’t expected him to be such a fantastic kisser. 

The way his lips slid over hers, igniting feelings in her that she hadn’t felt in such a long time, made her breathless. She could kiss him forever and never get enough. 

Ravi’s hands slid between them, cupping her breasts and she let her head fall back to the couch. An embarrassingly loud moan escaped her lips and Ravi buried his face into her neck. 

Liv traced her fingers over his shoulder blades and down his arms, trying to touch every inch of his exposed skin. 

He moved his head lower still, peppering kisses against her clavicle and lower still to her breasts. He ran his tongue over the swell of her breasts, brushing his teeth against her nipple. She gasped and dug her hands into the couch again. She felt the fabric rip under her fingertips, but she couldn’t stop.  

He flicked the tip of his tongue against her nipple, and smirked up at her. She was staring down at him with a dazed look on her face, her lips parted, eyes half lidded. He ran his teeth over her nipple again and she whimpered. 

He ran his thumb over her other nipple until it hardened under his touch. Liv felt like she was going to  _ explode _ . 

“ _ Please _ ,” she whispered, rocking her hips into him again. 

Ravi hummed against her nipple, the sound rippling through her and making her shiver. 

“I’ve waited a long time for his,” he admitted, moving his hands down to unbutton her jeans. 

“Wh-what?” She asked, not sure she heard him right. 

He stalled his hands and Liv’s eyes fluttered open. 

Ravi was knelt between her legs, gazing down at her with a soft expression. His cheeks were flushed, his lips quirked upwards in a sweet smile. Liv leaned up, propping herself up on her elbows to watch him. 

“The first day you walked into my morgue I was stunned,” he told her, “You were so beautiful.”

Liv’s breath caught in her throat. 

“I thought I’d never reach this moment,” he admitted, “where we were together like this. You were still hung up on Major and I wanted to give you space to work that out.”

“When we were stuck down in that pit together two years ago with that other zombie, I knew for a fact that I never wanted to live my life without you. I wanted to be by your side no matter what. Without you I was nothing.”

“Now here we are,” he said, letting his gaze roam over her body. “You’re more beautiful than I ever could have imagined.” He sounded choked up now. 

Liv sat up more and shifted until she was kneeling in front of Ravi.  She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him, pressing their bodies as close together as she could.  

“Don’t you dare make me cry, Ravi Chakrabarti,” Liv said against his lips. 

Ravi laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He slid his hands into her pants and pushed them down over her hips. He squeezed her ass and Liv giggled, brushing her nose against his. 

“This is finally happening,” she said with a content sigh. 

“It’s finally happening,” he assured her. 

She lay back down beneath him, shimmying out her her jeans. He knelt just out of her reach, pulling her boots off to free the fabric of her jeans from beneath them.  He dropped them to the floor and peeled her socks off afterward. Then, finally, he deposited her jeans onto the floor. 

Liv watched him with a bemused smile on her face. Ravi winked at her.  

He brought one of her legs up to his shoulder and pressed a kiss to her ankle.  She giggled and squirmed beneath him. 

“Your beard tickles,” she said, trying to pull her leg away. He held it tight in his hands. 

He pressed a kiss to her calf, then to her knee, to her thigh. 

Liv stopped squirming.

He hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them down, tossing them onto the floor with her other clothes. He pressed a kiss to her other ankle and worked his way back up again. 

Liv’s breathing was uneven, her eyes wide as she watched him.

She opened her legs wider in anticipation. 

Ravi pressed another kiss to her thigh, still teasing. 

“ _ Ravi _ ,” she hissed, impatient. 

He gripped her hips and pulled her towards him, pressing his hand against her stomach to ground her. His tongue was hot against her skin, the tip flicking lightly against her clit. 

Her hand went back to his hair, fingertips scraping against his scalp. 

Ravi moved his tongue lower, much to her dismay, lapping inside of her. She squirmed and dragged his head back upwards to her clit, begging for release. She ground herself against his mouth, her whole body shaking. 

“Yes, yes,” Liv said between moans.

Ravi hummed against her, and she arched her back. She pressed herself against his mouth more insistently, and Ravi sucked her  _ hard _ .  

She came with a keening cry, her thighs closing and squeezing against either side of Ravi’s head. 

“You’re good at that,” she said with a surprised laugh. Her legs were still shaking when he straightened up and smirked down at her. 

“Thank you,” he said, a bit smug. 

Liv rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. Then she sat up and unbuttoned Ravi’s jeans, pressing a kiss to his chest. 

“We’re not done yet,” she teased, running her tongue over her teeth. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Ravi joked.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Liv said, pushing his jeans and pants down over his thighs. 

***

“It would have been easier to just scratch me,” Ravi said, her head pillowed on his bare chest. He had pulled his lab coat over them, but it didn’t do much to provide warmth, or coverage. Not that Liv cared, Ravi was plenty warm enough. 

Liv laughed and slapped his chest slightly, “There’s still time for that, if it’s what you really want.” 

“Oh?” Ravi asked, a little too hopeful.

She raised her head and narrowed her eyes at him. 

He waggled his eyebrows at her. 


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, there's another chapter. More smut and Peyton shows up.

Liv woke with a start, her head still pillowed against Ravi’s chest. She had drooled a little in her sleep, a small pool of saliva sticking to her cheek and Ravi’s skin as she sat up. She hastily wiped it away with the sleeve of his lab coat and she had to laugh a little at herself. 

Ravi was still asleep, but her stirred a little under her. They hadn’t exactly planned on falling asleep in his office half naked, but after spending most of the night talking, it just sort of happened. 

This was still too new for them to bring this back to either of their homes. Especially considering who they lived with. For now they didn’t exist outside of this tiny room in the morgue and that was just how she wanted it. At least until she could figure out how to explain to her other best friends exactly what this was. 

That and she really didn’t want anybody asking questions until they knew whether or not the vaccine worked. 

She rolled over on her belly and peeked up at him, watching as he slowly woke up. His brow furrowed and he took in a sharp breath through his nose. His body went rigid beneath her as he stretched out his muscles, arching up into her. She hummed softly when she felt him hard against her belly. 

“Good morning,” she said, her voice soft and still hoarse from sleep.  

Ravi’s lips stretched into a smile before he even opened his eyes. 

“‘Morning,” he said, his accent thick.

“We still have a little time before anybody will be too worried about us missing,” Liv said, moving to straddle his waist. 

Ravi’s eyes fluttered open, his soft smile morphing into a mischievous smirk. 

“ _ Olivia Moore _ ,” he said in a terrible mock southern accent, “ _ I do declare _ .” 

She erupted into a fit of gigglers, leaning down to press her forehead against his. 

“Shut up,” she told him between peals of laughter, “you love it.”

Ravi sobered then, his laughter fading as her reached up to cup her cheek. “I love  _ you _ .”

She kissed him. 

His hands settled on her hips, squeezing gently when she moved back to pull his pants down over his hips again, freeing his cock. He shivered a little when she wrapped her hand around him and she broke the kiss.  

She leaned down and kissed his stomach, raking her teeth over his abdominal muscles. Ravi squirmed and hissed, his hands moving higher to grip her shoulders. 

“Ticklish,” he warned and Liv smirked, pressing another kiss against his belly. 

She pulled his pants down as she went, pressing kisses to his hip bones, to his inner thighs, to his knees. Then, she leaned up, running her tongue over the underside of his cock slowly. Ravi’s eyes snapped open and he gazed down at her, his lips parted in a long,  _ low _ , moan. 

She licked him again, shimmying out of her panties and reaching for her purse. It was  _ just _ out of her reach so she had to move to grab it, much to her dismay. Ravi whined at the loss of her tongue, but didn’t complain much when he realized what she was doing. 

Her purse was a mess, but she kept a special bag in there for moments like these. She pulled it out and dropped the rest of the purse to the floor, forgetting it for now. Then, she fished a condom out of the bag, holding it up triumphantly. 

Ravi plucked it from her hands and opened it swiftly. 

“ _ Somebody’s excited _ ,” Liv said in a sing-song voice. 

Ravi glared at her, his eyes dancing with amusement.  He rolled the condom on and sat up to kiss her soundly. 

She pushed him back against the couch, climbing on top of him and gripping his cock in her hand. She pressed the tip of him inside of her and sighed, eyes fluttering closed. 

“ _ Impatient _ ,” Ravi accused breathlessly. 

“Shut up,” Liv said. She didn’t sound at all convincing. 

She lowered herself slowly, hands pressing against his chest. Ravi gripped her wrists at first, grounding himself by the feel of her. Then, his hands settled on her hips again, holding onto her as she rode him. 

“ _ Liv _ ,” he said her name like a prayer.

Her breath hitched in response and she ground herself against him. He met her thrust for thrust, his fingers digging into her hips so hard she wondered if she would bruise. Her hands shook against his chest and she raked her fingertips over him. 

She could hurt him so easily with her fingernails, she was too afraid to scratch him. He was so soft, and so  _ human _ . 

Her eyes flew open she she stilled her hips. 

“You’re  _ human _ ,” she said. 

Ravi groaned, “I know, don’t stop.”

“No, Ravi,” Liv said, pressing harder against his chest, “You’re  _ still _ human.”

“I don’t care,” Ravi said breathlessly, trusting into Liv from beneath her. 

“Ravi,” Liv said again. 

“Can we  _ please _ talk about this  _ later _ ?” Ravi grabbed her hips more insistently. Liv ground herself against him in response. 

“Fine,” she said, fucking him faster. 

“Is this what you want?” she asked, letting herself get taken over by the pleasure of having him inside of her. 

“Yes,” he moaned. 

She grabbed his hands and forced them over his head, their bodies slapping together loudly in the quiet office. She laced their fingers together, arching her body over him and coming down hard on his cock. 

Ravi moaned something unintelligible. His fingers squeezed hers and he tilted his head back. 

She spread her legs wider, legs trembling as she began to chase her own release. She rode him hard and fast, squeezing around him every time he hit  _ just _ where she needed him. 

They devolved into breath and moaning and the sounds of their bodies coming together. Liv felt the same hazy sense of pleasure flow over her, her mind blanking out until she was no longer only herself. 

She released his hands and straightened herself up, bouncing up on her knees and coming down on him in hard thrusts. Ravi reached down between them and pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing in small jerky circles. The touch was so unexpected, she barely bit back a scream when she came around him.

“Sh-shit,” Liv panted, unable to keep up the same pace as she rode out her orgasm. Ravi squeezed her thighs and fucked up into her, holding her up slightly so he could set his own pace. Their rhythm was uneven as she pulsed around him. 

“Liv!” Ravi hissed, his whole body jerking and twitching as he came. 

She hadn’t paid much attention to his ‘O Face’ the last time, but she could see it now from where she was bent over him. His eyes shut tight, mouth open and saying her name over and over again. 

She wondered if she looked even half as ridiculous. 

She chuckled at the thought as he shivered and jerked beneath her, his hips finally stilling and falling back to rest on the couch. He released her thighs and blinked up at her.  

“Why are you laughing?” He asked, confused.

“You have the cutest ‘O Face’,” she admitted. 

Ravi glared up at her. 

“What?” she asked, “you do.”

Ravi pursed his lips and leaned up to kiss her nose.

“Well yours is utterly ridiculous,” he told her. 

She laughed then, full bellied and loud in the small space. 

“Liv?” Peyton called from just outside of the door, “is that you?”

Liv’s laughter died in her throat and she dove to the floor.  

“ _ Ow _ .” Ravi hissed. 

“Shut up,” Liv hissed back, covering his mouth with her hand. 

“Liv I know you’re in there,” Peyton said, sounding impatient. 

Liv held her breath and hoped Peyton would get bored and leave. 

“Have you been here all night?” She asked, tapping her foot against the tile floor.

Liv and Ravi both stared at the door in silence. 

Peyton jiggled the knob. 

“Liv,” she said, sounding more than a little annoyed. 

“Just a second!” Liv called finally standing up from the floor. She threw Ravi’s clothes at him in a heap and grabbed every article of her own clothing she could find. 

“Well hurry up, I wanna go get coffee and chat about the ‘ _ zombie apocalypse _ ’.” 

Liv could practically hear the air quotes in her voice.

“Okay!” Liv said, pulling on her jeans and shoving her panties and bra into her purse. Ravi gave her a questioning look, but she ignored him.  She pulled her shirt over her head and threw on the blazer of it, silently hoping Peyton wouldn’t notice that she wasn’t wearing a bra. 

“Liv you’re taking forever,” Peyton groused, “and why is the door locked?”

“Just a second!” Liv called again.

“Yeah, you’ve said that.”

By the time Liv was completely dressed Ravi had barely pulled on his pants.  She motioned for him to  _ move faster _ just as Peyton knocked on the door again. 

“Are you okay?” Peyton asked.

Ravi pulled tee on over his head and tossed his flannel behind his desk to worry about later. Liv gave him a thumbs up and tossed him his lab coat.  

She turned and unlocked the door just as he pulled his coat on and leaned against the doorframe behind her. They both looked like a mess, but given what had transpired yesterday, Liv supposed that was okay. 

She swung the door open abruptly, wind rushing through both her and Ravi’s hair. 

“Peyton,” Liv said, trying to sound smooth and absolutely failing. 

“Ravi,” Peyton said in surprise, looking past Liv to where Ravi stood behind her.  His hair was sticking up in all directions and it was a _ lot _ longer than Liv would have expected. It always looked so short piled on the top of his head. 

“Peyton,” Ravi said. His voice was slightly high pitched. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Peyton.”

Peyton blinked at both of them, confused. 

“Why aren’t you wearing shoes?” Peyton asked, her gaze moving from Liv’s bare feet to Ravi’s swollen lips. 

Liv faltered for a moment, her mouth opening and closing without uttering a word.

“We were up most of the night trying to synthesize a vaccine,” Ravi blurted, coming to Liv’s rescue.

“Then we sort of passed out on the couch,” Liv finished, “Sorry if you’ve been calling.”

“That’s okay,” Peyton said, narrowing her eyes at both of them.  Liv could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. 

“Let’s go get coffee?” She asked, nervously. She stepped out of Ravi’s office . 

Peyton waved her hand dismissively. “What’s going on with you two?”

“What?” Liv asked, “Nothing?” Liv stalled for a moment, practically sweating, “I’m just gonna go—uh—get my shoes.” Behind her, Ravi cringed. 

Liv gave him a pleading look when she walked back into his office, brushing past him. 

“Ravi.” Peyton said his name slowly and he raised his gaze to look at her. 

“Yes?” He asked with what was hopefully a charming smile on his face. 

Peyton was quiet for awhile, studying his face. 

Ravi clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest. He honestly wasn’t used to Peyton staring at him for this long. Especially with her patented ‘lawyer stare’. It definitely made him nervous. 

“There’s something  _ different _ about you,” Peyton said softly, squinting her eyes.

“New shirt?” He asked, motioning to the soft black t-shirt he’d had for five years. 

Peyton arched an eyebrow at him. 

Ravi re-crossed his arms and shrugged. 

“Okay, I’ve got my shoes,” Liv said returning with her shoes and her purse, she offered Peyton an easy smile. 

“Coffee?” She asked, hoping her best friend would just drop whatever suspicion she had. 

“Yeah,” Peyton said, tearing her gaze away from Ravi, “Sure, let’s go.” 

“Bring me back a bagel!” Ravi called after them, “I’m  _ starving _ .”


	3. Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with the theme of smut in every chapter :)

“So how long have you and Ravi been,” Peyton began, gesturing vaguely over her coffee, “y’know. ‘ _ testing a vaccine _ ’.” The last part was in air quotes and followed by a pointed look. 

Liv choked. “We  _ are _ testing a vaccine,” she argued. 

Peyton took a sip from her cup, looking unamused. “Liv your bra is in your purse,” Peyton deadpanned, gesturing to the offending garment that was peeking out of the top of Liv’s purse on the floor. 

Liv glanced down and hasily shoved the bra back inside. “Peyton,” She began, regaining some semblance of composure, “I assure you, there is nothing going on between Ravi and I.”

Peyton took another sip of her coffee. “Did that sound at  _ all _ convincing to you?” She asked.

Liv sighed. “No,” she admitted.

“Glad to see I’m not the only one. Now how about we start with the  _ truth _ .” Peyton sat her coffee down on the table and leaned forward, lacing her fingers together and resting her head on her hands. 

Liv stared down at the table. “I scratched him,” she admitted, raising her gaze to meet Peyton’s eyes, “we were up almost all night waiting to see if he would change.” Liv shifted in her chair uncomfortably, trying to maintain eye contact with Peyton. 

“We ended up falling asleep in the office on his couch only a few hours ago. So far I think the vaccine is actually working, but we haven’t had a chance to run any tests or talk about it since you well—” Liv gestured vaguely—”You woke us up.”

“Huh.” Peyton leaned back in her chair, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Yeah,” Liv said.

“Why is your bra in your purse?” Peyton asked.

Liv laughed and shrugged. “It got uncomfortable. I mean we were up all night and I didn’t want to put it back on in front of Ravi.” She was  _ not _ ready to talk about whatever was  _ actually _ going on between her and Ravi just yet.  _ They _ hadn’t even talked about it, not really. 

“Then why did you take it  _ off _ in front of Ravi?” Peyton asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

“He had his back turned,” Liv said, hastily taking another sip of her coffee. She was genuinely glad for a moment that she couldn’t blush due to the side effect of not being alive. Prior to her change, Peyton had been able to read her like an open book. Now though, her lack of regular human tells made her a more difficult nut to crack. 

“Then why couldn’t you just tell him to turn around again? This isn’t adding up--”

“Peyton you were basically beating down the door, forgive me if I forgot to put on an undergarment or two--”

“Or  _ two _ ?” Peyton asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow. 

Liv made a weird squeaking noise. “That is not what I meant--”

“ _ Olivia _ ,” Peyton said, a serene grin forming on her lips. “If you weren’t putting your bra or--” her gaze dropped to Liv’s lap, “ _ other _ miscellaneous undergarments on when I was knocking on the door. What took you so long to answer it? And why did I hear clothing rustling?” 

Liv tried very hard to keep her facial expression neutral, but she could feel the moment her eyes widened and her lip twitched. She kept her gaze glued to Peyton’s, far too afraid to look away. 

“Wh-what’s with the third degree?” Liv asked with a nervous laugh, smoothing her hands over her skirt. “I al-already know you’re a great lawyer, you were the ADA, remember? No need to show off your questioning skills. That’s a  _ very  _ prestigious job. Especially for someone so young.” 

Peyton crossed her legs slowly, leaning back in her chair. She watched Liv like a predator circling in for the kill. “J’accuse, Olivia Moore,” Peyton said, voice even. “You are  _ up to something _ .” 

“I’m really not,” Liv said, voice still far too high pitched to sound convincing.

Peyton narrowed her eyes. “I’m your best friend, Olivia,” Peyton said, “I know when there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Liv sighed, deflating. “I’m just scared, okay?” She said, lowering her gaze to the table. She reached out in front of her and wrapped her hands around the paper cup that housed her coffee. She relished the brief sensation of warmth that flowed into her hands, heart squeezing uncomfortably in her chest as she thought about Ravi. 

“Of what?” Peyton asked, folding her hands into her lap and craning her neck forward. 

“I don’t want Ravi to change,” Liv said, voice so soft it was almost a whisper. “He’s been my rock these past few years about this whole zombie thing. I don’t think I can do this without him--”

Peyton reached across the table and touched Liv’s hand gently where it rested on her mug. “Liv,” she said, her voice soft, a sad smile playing on her lips. “Even if the vaccine doesn’t work, Ravi will still be Ravi. Just like you’re still you.” 

Liv laughed in surprise, reaching out to take Peyton’s hand in her own before the other woman could pull away. “It’s been so long since I felt like me,” she admitted, “the  _ old _ me. The one before all of this happened. I don’t want Ravi to go through that too.” 

“Everybody goes through change,” Peyton said, “Even if you hadn’t contracted Zombieism, you’d still be a different Liv than you were four years ago.” 

“I hadn’t thought of it that way,” Liv said.

“I know,” Peyton said, squeezing her hand, “Most changes happen gradually over time, but yours happened overnight. One second you were at a party. The next second you were a zombie. It’s hard to look past something so drastic and jarring and think about it in terms of regular human development. You, Olivia Moore, would still be a vastly different person today even without zombieism.” 

“That’s oddly comforting,” Liv said, releasing Peyton’s hand to finish off the last of her coffee. 

“Isn’t it just?” Peyton asked, preening. “You forget how smart and insightful I am literally all time time.” 

“I don’t forget,” Liv said defensively, setting her now empty cup back down on the table. 

Peyton checked her watch and hastily finished her cup as well. “Better get going,” Peyton said with a sigh, “I need to go help clean up what’s left of the mayor’s career.” 

“Isn’t Seattle under martial law or something?” Liv asked, glancing around the coffee shop at all of the zombie soldiers that had settled in there while she and Peyton had been talking. They were dumping copious amounts of hot sauce into their cups. 

“That’s the problem,” Peyton said with another long suffering sigh. “Pretty sure this whole zombie apocalypse has put me out of a job.” 

“Join the club,” Liv said, standing up from the table and tossing her cup into a nearby recycling bin. “If you’ll recall, I was dead set on being a surgeon. Now I’m just, well, dead.” 

Peyton shrugged. “I think being Ravi’s sidekick suits you better.” 

“If anyone’s the sidekick, it’s  _ him _ ,” Liv said, scoffing. 

“Remind me,” Peyton drawled as she tossed her cup as well, “Which one of your is getting the bagels?” 

* * *

“All vitals seem normal,” Ravi said to no one, setting down his stethoscope and blood pressure monitor. He’d checked his temperature, pulse, blood pressure, and even his breaths per minute. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. 

He wasn’t hungry for brains either. In fact, the idea of eating a human brain actively turned his stomach which was an uncomfortable feeling considering he was currently starving. 

“Ravi,” Liv said, drawing out his name as she entered. “I brought you food.” 

“Finally,” Ravi said, pushing off the table he was leaning against and grabbing the brown paper back out of Liv’s hands. 

“A thank you would be nice,” Liv said playfully, ducking out of the way. 

Ravi moaned when he took a bite of the bagel. His eyes fluttering closed at the taste of it. It was a divine mixture of bread and cream cheese that the gods themselves designed specifically to cure the gluttonous ache in his belly. 

“Must be a damn good bagel.” Liv commented, sounding amused. 

Ravi opened his eyes to stare down at her, still chewing the enormous bite of bagel he had shoved into his mouth.

She was standing close to him, swaying her shoulders back and forth shyly. 

“Are you jealous?” Ravi asked, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and setting the remainder of his bagel down on a nearby counter, his hunger momentarily forgotten. 

“Of a bagel?” Liv asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“Mmhm,” Ravi said, pressing closer to her. “Maybe there’s something  _ else _ you’d rather I eat.”

A slow, sexy, smile settled on Liv’s lips. She raked her eyes over him, reaching out and pressing her hands to his chest. “Maybe there is,” she said coyly. 

Ravi gripped her around her waist and hoisted her up so she was sitting on the examination table in front of him. She gasped into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I didn’t expect you to be so strong,” Liv said in surprise.

Ravi chuckled, nuzzling his face into her neck. “You weigh basically nothing, Liv. I’ve lifted boxes heavier than you.” 

“ _ Still _ ,” Liv said, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Are you trying to insult me?” Ravi asked, pulling away slightly to gape down at her. 

“Shut up,” Liv said, grabbing fistfulls of his hair and pulling his lips down to hers. She devoured him, her lips sliding over his hungrily. 

“I need to know,” Ravi said between kisses. Liv groaned in irritation, grabbing his hands and placing them onto her breasts. 

“You  _ talk too much _ ,” Liv said, moaning softly when Ravi squeezed her breasts. 

“I seem to remember someone else talking a little too much this morning,” Ravi whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“Can we both agree,” Liv began, tilting her head back to kiss him soundly, “to shut up right now?” Ravi bit her bottom lip and she gasped against his mouth, bucking her hips against him.

“You  _ really _ like that,” Ravi said, kissing her again, his fingers deftly undoing the buttons of her shirt to reveal the expanse of her pale skin. 

She still hadn’t put on the bra she shoved into her her purse this morning and he was rock hard even before he had fully exposed her chest. Memories of her riding him on the couch in his office filled his head. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he said softly at the sight of her. “You’re  _ gorgeous _ .” 

Liv pulled him down into a searing kiss, arching her whole body up into him. He moaned into her mouth, moving his hands to grope her breasts. She bucked against him again, spreading her legs and trying desperately to pull him closer. 

Ravi pulled away to look down at her. Her lips were parted and deliciously swollen from kissing him. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples, eliciting a soft breathy moan from her mouth. He felt his erection twitch in his pants at the sound of it. 

“ _ Yikes _ ,” Clive said, his voice echoing loud through the crime lab and breaking the spell they had over each other. “Is this what you two get up to down here?” 

“I was just giving her a breast exam,” Ravi said, jumping back from where Liv sat on the cold examination table. 

Liv hastily pulled her shirt closed and slid from the table down to the floor, desperately trying to do up her buttons. 

“She’s a zombie,” Clive deadpanned.

“That doesn’t mean she can’t develop breast cancer,” Ravi said defensively. “Yearly breast exams are important, Clive. And as Liv’s doctor--”

“Spare me the details,” Clive said, rolling his eyes. It was so obvious he didn’t believe them. 


End file.
